Changes
by tweetygurl88
Summary: Hermione goes back 2 Hogwarts as Head Girl. She gets on the train & learns Draco Malfoy is Head boy. Will things change between them? R&R! OotP spoilers(I went back & changed a few things, ch7 will be up as soon as I rewrite it..stupid computer crashed..)
1. The Kiss

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, the genius Mrs. Rowling does.  
  
It was September 1st and Hermione was waiting in the car for her parents. The sky above looked bleak and threatened to spill water. Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"Mum, Dad, if you don't hurry up I'll miss the train!" an impatient Hermione yelled out the open window.  
  
"We're coming, dear! Just one more second!" Mr. Granger poked his head out the front door and gave Hermione an encouraging smile. Then his face disappeared only to be replaced by the face of a middle aged woman heaving a humongous package out the door. In a flash, Hermione jumped out of the car to help her mother.  
  
"Mum, what on earth is this? Please don't tell me you guys got me another new cauldron!" Hermione wondered what on earth she would need a cauldron this size for.  
  
"No, no." Mrs. Granger gasped, "This is your birthday present. I forgot how heavy it was."  
  
Together they managed to carry the parcel to the back of the car and heave it in beside Hermione's trunk.  
  
"Didn't you already give me my present?" Hermione shut the trunk with a snap.  
  
"Technically, yes, we did. This we got in Diagon Alley. So we want to give it to you until you started school."  
  
Mr. Granger came out the front door and all but ran to the driver's seat of the car. "Quick, we don't want to be late!"  
  
After everyone was buckled, Mr. Granger tore out of the driveway and headed for London Station.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what that package is?" Hermione asked her mother while bouncing in her seat.  
  
"No. You have to wait until you get to school to open it."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Sorry, dear, but it is a surprise. It's also kind of a congratulations present for making Head Girl." Her father added.  
  
It was true. Hermione did make Head Girl, not much to her surprise. She figured she would, who else would have gotten the position? She really wondered who the Head Boy was. Surely Harry would have told her if he had made Head Boy. If Ron had made it, Hermione would be hearing it from Mrs. Weasley or Harry because Ron would have keeled over on the spot and stayed that way until he got to school and Madame Pomfry figured out a way to unpetrify him.  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron's shock if he had made Head Boy. Ron's shock at being a prefect each year since fifth year added up would not equal his shock if he made Head Boy.  
  
"Okay, sweetheart. We're here." Mr. Granger hopped out of the car and ran to get a trolley for Hermione while she and Mrs. Granger got out and went around back to open the trunk.  
  
When Mr. Granger finally got back with the trolley, it had just begun to drizzle.  
  
"Quick, Max! We have to get Hermione out of the rain or she'll melt! You know how she's made of the finest spun sugar!" Mrs. Granger hurried to pull Hermione's luggage onto the trolley and laughed at the same time.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh no! Follow me, Julie, we'll run inside!" Mr. Granger scooped his daughter up over his shoulder and ran into the train station closely followed by his wife who had the trolley.  
  
"Dad! Put me down!" Hermione played along and wiggled carefully against her fathers grip.  
  
Reaching the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Mr. Granger complied.  
  
"Honestly dad, people will think you're some kind of psycho when you do that!" Hermione kidded as she unnecessarily straightened her clothes. Mr. Granger just chuckled.  
  
"Bye sweetie." Mrs. Granger stepped forward to give her only child a hug.  
  
After all hugs had been given, Mr. Granger handed Hermione the trolley and she walked through the barrier.  
  
When she steeped onto platform 9 ¾ Hermione immediately felt at home away from home. Breathing deeply she made her way to the scarlet train.  
  
After seeing to her luggage she went to look for Ron and Harry. She quickly spotted them talking to Mrs. Weasley by the middle of the train. Walking quickly, Hermione joined them.  
  
One swift searching look told her that neither Harry nor Ron made Head Boy.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry lunged forward and gave Hermione a huge bear hug. Right after, she felt a bump and figured Ron had joined in on the Hermione sandwich. After a bit they let go.  
  
Before any of them could say another word though, Mrs. Weasley was ushering them towards the train.  
  
"Come, come! You don't want to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a quick shoulder squeeze before she practically shoved them onto the train. "Goodbye! See you at Christmas!" and with that Molly Weasley disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Gosh, your mom sure was in a hurry to see us off." Harry said as they made their way down the crowded corridor.  
  
"Yeah-here's an empty one." Ron slid open the door to an empty compartment.  
  
The Golden Trio sat down and caught up on missed time over the summer. It wasn't until Hermione glanced at her watch that she remembered.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Guys, I'll have to see you at the feast, I have to go meet the Head Boy in the front compartment." And with that, Hermione dashed out the door and practically ran to the Head compartment at the front of the train.  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside. No one was there. Confused, Hermione walked out and shut the door. Turning around, she started to go back to the compartment with Harry and Ron but a certain someone blocked her way. A certain tall, blonde haired, very muscular, very handsome, very annoying smirking someone.  
  
"Out of my way, Malfoy." Hermione tried to pass him but he blocked her way.  
  
"Better be careful, Granger. You should show more respect to this year's Head Boy." Malfoy flashed Hermione another of his trademark smirks.  
  
"_You_ are the Head Boy?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Yes, I am." He gave her the once over, then he looked again. "My, my. Seems you are the Head Girl. Not surprising."  
  
"Hmph!" Hermione tried to brush past him but he caught her by the arm and pulled her into the Head compartment locked the door behind him and pinned her against the wall.  
  
Hermione squirmed against his strong grim. "Let go!"  
  
"No." Malfoy leaned closer, he smelled of a spicy, pepperminty aftershave. "Not unless you say please." He added in a whisper in her ear. Hermione shivered involuntarily against him, for he was now so close, their bodies were touching. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Say please and I'll let you go." Malfoy whispered again. Hermione said nothing. "No? What, do you like this? Hmmm?" he nipped her earlobe. Hermione whimpered. Encouraged, he started a trail of small kisses down the side of her neck. Hermione instinctively tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. She felt as though her knees were going to give way.  
  
Malfoy's hands moved to the small of her back started to massage in small circles. Hermione gasped. He chuckled at her reaction.  
  
"You do. Don't you?" Hermione made no reply, she only closed her eyes. Malfoy reached up and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Weren't you trying to go somewhere?" he asked her very pointedly.  
  
"Umm-" Hermione started but before she could say any more her mouth was claimed by Malfoy's. He ran his tongue over her lips. Hermione gasped again and he took the opportunity to engage her in the most passionate kiss she could imagine. He ran his tongue over her teeth and then proceeded to tease her own tongue into playing with his. Slowly, he coaxed her tongue to follow his into his mouth were he closed his lips on it and very gently bit it.  
  
Frustrated, Hermione forced his mouth back open and continued playing with his tongue. While they kissed, Hermione's hands found their way around his neck and her fingers tangled up in his hair. Malfoy turned her around and gently sat her down on the seat. Not breaking the kiss, he knelt in front of her. Startled at his actions, Hermione broke the kiss and pushed him away. Confused, he obliged.  
  
Hermione drew her legs up onto the seat and rested her head in her knees.  
  
'I just kissed Draco Malfoy!' she thought. Looking up she noticed he was gone.  
  
'Great.' She sighed, 'What have I done?'


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, only the story line of events I put them in (basically the stuff not in the books).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione sat in the front compartment for the rest of the train ride thinking back on summer break. The first thing that happened when she got home was her parents telling her that her grandmother wanted to see her. So Hermione repacked her bags and went to Switzerland to visit her Grandma.  
  
When she got there she was greeted by the usual hugs and kisses and the "Look how much you've grown!" that she received every time she visited.  
  
Hermione's Grandmother being as rich as she is with only one grandchild to spend it on; insisted upon purchasing Hermione a new wardrobe. After doing so, she even convinced Hermione to wear make-up.  
  
As she observed Hermione's new self, she noticed that her poor granddaughter had inherited her own fly-away hair. Of course having discovered the perfect way to take care of that problem only a year ago, she took Hermione to the Beauty Salon to correct it. When Hermione emerged from the Salon two hours later, she had perfect hair which gently curled in ringlets and ended just above the middle of her back. She had also acquired a few light brown highlights to accent her own chocolate colored hair.  
  
Upon her arrival home her parents were surprised at the dramatic change in her appearance. They told her over and over again how much they liked it.  
  
Hermione loved how her parents supported everything she did with such a positive attitude. They had always told her they would support her in whatever she wanted to do in her life. Hermione liked the change her Grandmother helped her acquire, so she decided to keep it.  
  
So far, the only one who didn't notice, or at least seemed not to notice her change in appearance was her cat, Crookshanks. After they had settled in their compartment, both Ron and Harry asked her about her new look. She told them about Switzerland and they both said they liked the change her Grandmother made.  
  
Ron most certainly liked the change if not loved it, Hermione could tell. In fact, the whole time she was there, his eyes rarely left her form. Hermione smiled at the recent memory. It seemed Ron had all of a sudden seen Hermione in a new light.  
  
When the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station, Hermione stood and mechanically walked out to the horseless carriages and climbed into one. No one else got in with her, so she rode to the castle alone. She didn't mind though, she still had a lot to think about. Her mind was still reeling from the kiss.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Why did he do that? Why did she kiss him back? Had he, heaven forbid, changed and become good? Or maybe she changed and became bad, because that could never happen to two people on different sides. Or could it? Her jumbled thoughts made no sense so she decided to just forget it.  
  
"It's not like it meant anything." She thought out loud.  
  
With that, she climbed out of the carriage and walked up the stone steps and through the gigantic double oak doors. There she saw Ron and Harry a ways ahead. Walking quickly, she caught up to them.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How was the meeting with the Head Boy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it was, um, good." She replied.  
  
"So who is he?" Ron piped in.  
  
"Give you one guess." Hermione gave them a meaningful look.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. Harry didn't look surprised when Hermione's silence told them the answer.  
  
"Malfoy didn't bother us today." Harry said to no one in particular. "Maybe something is wrong." He looked at Hermione. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you saw him? I mean, other than what he normally is like?" At this, Ron turned to watch her.  
  
Hermione could feel her face redden. "Well, um, yeah. He did act kinda weird when we, um, spoke." She couldn't take it. Hermione looked down but she could feel their eyes still on her.  
  
"What did he do?" Harry questioned.  
  
Hermione looked up. To avoid the question she said, "Gosh! We're the last ones in here. I'll tell you later, lets go eat, I'm staved."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Hermione into the Great Hall. They sat on either side of her just as Professor McGonagall led in the first years.  
  
"So what was it he did, Hermione?" Ron prompted.  
  
"Shhh! The Sorting is starting." And with that Hermione closed her mouth and said nothing more until the food appeared.  
  
"Okay, Mione. Spill." Ron said as he helped himself to mashed potatoes.  
  
"It really isn't so much as to what he said, as to what he did." Hermione mumbled to her plate. This made no difference, however.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Harry almost yelled.  
  
"Shhh! Gosh, Harry, it's okay. He didn't hurt me, he just, um."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He kissed me. A lot." Hermione said very, very quietly.  
  
There was no response. Hermione looked up. Harry's face was contorted with rage and he looked as if he was using all the self control he had to keep from exploding. Ron too looked as if he was going to explode, but with laughter, not rage. Hermione acted quickly so that no outbursts were made to attract the attention of every student and teacher in the hall.  
  
"First of all. Harry, it's okay, don't explode. It's not like he hurt me. I don't know why he did it, but you aren't my big brother. You don't have to act like it. So calm down." Now she turned to Ron. "Ron, no offense but what is up with that face?"  
  
"Is that all he did?" Hermione nodded. Ron let out a short, decursive laugh. "God, Hermione! I thought he raped you!" Ron turned back to his food, shaking his head and chuckling softly. Hermione looked at Harry. He still looked angry but not as if he was going to explode.  
  
"Harry, really it's okay. He totally caught me off guard. If he tries it again, he won't have as much luck." Hermione pulled out her wand and twirled it delicately in her fingers. "He will probably feel it for a week." With that last comment, Harry smiled and turned to his food.  
  
When the last of the food disappeared from the plates, Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone became quiet.  
  
"Thank you. Now, to those of you who may not know or those of you who need reminders, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Furthermore, invisible self-tripping wire has now been added to the list of things that are banned in the corridors. The full list of over 400 items is posted on the door of Mr. Flich's office.  
  
"Prefects, I trust you will you please help the first years find their way to their dormitories and may I please see the new Head Boy and Girl before they leave. To everyone else, good night!"  
  
When Dumbledore had sat back down at the end of his speech, everyone immediately began clamoring about in a hurry to get out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast, okay?" Hermione told Harry and Ron before walking to the teachers table to see what it was Dumbledore wanted.  
  
When she reached it, Malfoy was already there standing next to Dumbledore who had come around to the other side of the table.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger there you are. If you will please follow me I will show you to your dormitory."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy followed him to the second floor and down a hallway hidden behind a decorative tapestry. He stopped at a picture of a Pegasus and a Unicorn.  
  
"A new beginning." Dumbledore said to the pair of mystic horses. Nothing happened but Dumbledore stepped toward the picture anyway. After another step he walked right through it. Hermione and Malfoy followed the suit.  
  
As Hermione looked around, her breath caught in her chest. The room was huge. There was an enormous fireplace made from white marble that sported a roaring fire. In front of the fireplace there was a three person couch and two high-backed chairs all of which looked very comfortable. The walls were made of high polished wood.  
  
"The first door there is yours, Mr. Malfoy. The middle one leads to the bathroom you will be sharing. Miss Granger, the door on the far right is yours." Dumbledore led them toward their bedrooms. "Now when you step in your room, everything will be completely white. What you will have to do is picture what you want your room to look like and say, 'Incarno' which will make your room exactly how you imagine it." Pausing, Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn to make sure they understood. "I daresay you will have to compromise for the bathroom. You can only change the rooms once. Choose wisely and have fun!" With that, Dumbledore left them.  
  
Malfoy spoke first, "You can do the bathroom, just don't make it too girly." He turned and walked into his room.  
  
With a sigh Hermione opened her door and a blast of pure, white light met her. Closing her eyes she pictured a room. The room had a white bed with gold accents and a tall lace canopy. The sheets were Gryffindor Red. The furniture in the room was painted to match the bed. A full-length mirror stood in the corner by a small fluffy sofa which matched the color of the sheets. For the floor, she decided on hardwoods with a fringed throw rug also in Gryffindor Red. Lastly, just for fun, and to see if it would work, Hermione added a half-moon deck with glass paned double doors. In front of the doors, white lacy curtains that matched the bed canopy hung down to the floor.  
  
"Incarno." Hermione said. When she opened her eyes, her room was exactly as she imagined it, including the deck.  
  
"Wow." She whispered. Looking around she saw her luggage was set neatly next to the wall. There was a door by it. Walking over, she opened it. The same white light that met her when she stepped in her room greeted her a second time. It was the bathroom. Shutting the door, Hermione went to unpack. She could deal with the bathroom later.  
  
First thing she did was let Crookshanks out of his basket. Then, she unpacked her trunk. After pushing her empty trunk into an unoccupied corner, Hermione remembered the large package her parents got her.  
  
Just as she was getting ready to open it after tugging it to the middle of the floor, her door opened and Malfoy stuck his head in.  
  
Hermione glanced up from her still unopened package, "Yes, Malfoy? Can I help you?"  
  
"I only wanted to know when you're going to think up our bathroom because I need to use it." He stated simply.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I'm busy right now you'll either have to wait or do it yourself." Hermione looked down and continued ripping the tape off.  
  
"What's that?" Malfoy stepped all the way into the room.  
  
"My parents got me something; I don't know what it is yet, only that it weighs about a ton." Hermione fumbled with a bit of tape that refused to come off.  
  
"Let me help you." Malfoy walked over and sat down beside her and in one swift stroke, ripped the tape off.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said while opening the box fully to reveal Styrofoam packing peanuts. Scooping them out, she uncovered a metal box. Lifting it out, she saw that there was writing on the side.  
  
"Complete set of measuring gauges and accessories for Advanced Potions! Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" Hermione set the box down and dug further into the peanuts to reveal yet another box.  
  
Pulling it out, she read the inscription on the side, "Self-refilling ingredients kit for Advanced Potions! Gosh, Mum and Dad really think of everything." She set this box aside and felt around in the bottom for anything else.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Anything else in there?" He asked her.  
  
Hermione responded by up-ending the box and the rest of the packing peanuts fell out.  
  
"Yes! Packing peanuts!" Hermione grabbed a handful and threw them at his face. Malfoy responded by throwing some back at her.  
  
They continued the peanut fight until Malfoy discovered something among the rubble of Styrofoam. "Hey, this looks like a note." He handed the folded piece of paper to Hermione.  
  
Unfolding it she read aloud, "Dear Hermione, we hope these gifts come in handy this year as you continue studying Advanced Potions. Your father and I hope you are able to pursue whatever carrier choice you like best, whether it be Potions or something else. Remember, we support your choice 100%. Lots of love, Mum and Dad." Hermione sighed softly. "Wow. That's so nice." She looked at Malfoy. "What?"  
  
Malfoy was looking at the floor, or at least the packing peanuts that covered the floor, with a glum expression on his face. He didn't answer her question; instead he stood up and walked out of her room. Hermione followed.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy?" She asked again.  
  
"Nothing." He replied shortly and shut his door behind him.  
  
Hermione just stood there. She was torn between walking away and barging in and demanding to know what his problem was. After a few more seconds of debating, her good nature won. She reached for the door handle and twisted. The door flew open to reveal a room which seemed to completely be made of green and Malfoy, who was standing in front of his dresser, getting ready to take off his pants. His shirt was already on the floor, completely discarded.  
  
"Um." Hermione started.  
  
"Honestly, Granger. Don't you knock?" He interrupted, and continued undressing as though she wasn't standing in the doorway.  
  
Taken aback by his immodest behavior, Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Honestly, Malfoy. Have you no modesty?" She echoed his unfazed tone.  
  
Smirking, he replied, "Guess not."  
  
Hermione scoffed again. Unable to help herself, she gave him the once over. He was very muscular, but still lean. His pale skin stood out against his dark green boxers.  
  
"Like what you see, Granger?" Malfoy inquired.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She gave him a flirtatious look before turning and heading back to her room.  
  
After she shut and locked her door she remembered that she still needed to design the bathroom. She walked to her bathroom door and opened it.  
  
The white light was still there. Hermione sighed. She had no clue what kind of bathroom she and Malfoy would both like. Finally, she decided on the same bathroom that she had while visiting her Grandmother.  
  
The final result was better than she imagined. Everything was a light blue and pink marble. There were two sinks that shared a long mirror on one wall. Opposite the sinks was a very large tub that could almost be called a pool, which was built into the floor. Beside the tub was a single shower stall.  
  
'Oh, shoot.' Hermione thought. 'I only put one shower.' She walked back into her room, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid. After putting on her silky blue nightdress, she climbed into her bed and snuggled down between the soft sheets.  
  
'Tomorrow, I have to find out what Malfoy's problem was.' She told herself before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note- sorry it took so long, my computer decided to be uncooperative and not let me get onto the internet. The invisible self-  
tripping wire is, like the name says, invisible wire that goes around tripping everyone except the person who set the charm. I plan to have the  
next chapter up soon! Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming. 


	3. Good Morning, Would You Like a Kiss?

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and any characters not in the books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She got out of bed and trudged over to her dresser and turned it off. Then, she shuffled to the bathroom grabbing her towel and shampoo, thinking how a nice warm shower would wake her up.  
  
She put her stuff in the shower stall and began to undress. She turned on the water and stepped in. Hermione sighed as the hot water hit her back. After a while of enjoying the warm water waking her up, she picked up her apple shampoo and washed her hair.  
  
When she was done, she wrapped her towel around her firmly and begun to dry her hair. After fully drying and styling her hair into a twist at the back of her head, she gathered her things and began to walk out. Before she reached the door, her shampoo bottle slipped; and as she reached down to pick it up her towel slipped and Malfoy walked in the door.  
  
He just stood there, gawking.  
  
"Like what you see, Malfoy?" Hermione echoed his words from last night while grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her again.  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione stood up, and walked to her room laughing to herself.  
  
After getting dressed she decided to go get breakfast. As she walked out of her room, she ran smack into Malfoy. He grabbed her arms to steady himself.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry." Hermione said.  
  
"It's okay." Malfoy was still holding her arms, and rather close too.  
  
"Umm, Malfoy? You can let go now."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "What if I don't want to?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione felt a tingle run up her spine. It seemed as though she was frozen where she was. She couldn't move, couldn't answer.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Malfoy whispered. "Hmmm?" He purred. Hermione shut her eyes. Malfoy chuckled as he gently nuzzled her neck with his nose. Almost automatically, Hermione dropped her head back. Malfoy started a trail of small kisses up her neck.  
  
"Mmmm." Hermione couldn't remember ever having such a feeling. Her body was sending pleasant tremors up and down her spine.  
  
Encouraged by her mumble, Malfoy continued the trail along her jaw toward her lips but stopped just at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Hermione turned her head, not liking his toying with her, and kissed him full on the mouth. Malfoy was surprised by her aggressiveness, but returned the kiss nonetheless.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he had finally let go of her arms to place them around her hips. She pulled him closer.  
  
Malfoy's hands began to explore her body. First, up over her back, then, down. He waited for her reaction to his hands on her bottom, but when she gave none, he kept them there.  
  
Hermione, however, was very aware of where his hands where, but she could care less. All she could think about right then was that she was kissing her mortal enemy, but she was enjoying it. Very, very much.  
  
'Gosh is he a good kisser!' she thought, but was distracted from her thoughts when she noticed that she was backed into the couch. Malfoy then gently pushed her down onto the couch and lay on top of her continuing the kiss.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. So, she did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked while trying to push him away.  
  
He frowned. "What do you think? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than this, Hermione." He stood and walked out the portrait.  
  
Hermione just sat there for a few minutes before she got up and started walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her mind was still on Malfoy and the kiss when she sat down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" Harry asked her as she helped herself to bacon and scrambled eggs.  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Hey! Hermione! Are you awake yet?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face. Still she made not response to acknowledge his presents.  
  
"Hermione! Snap out of it!" Harry shook her roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"Hu? What?" Hermione finally broke out of her reverie. "Oh, hi, Harry. How are you this morning?" Hermione asked as if she had just walked in.  
  
"I'm fine. The question is how are you?" Harry looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Me? I'm fine. Perfectly fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you just walked in here like you were still asleep or something. You don't seem yourself this morning. Are you okay?" Harry looked at her with genuine concern etched all over his face.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, well that is- I'm just not feeling like myself today." She finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Harry obviously didn't believe her. "Remember, Hermione. I'm your friend. You can always talk to me."  
  
"I know. I promise that if I need to talk about something, you will be one of the first people I come to."  
  
Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Really? Who else would you talk to first?"  
  
"Oh come on Harry! It would be either you, Ron or Ginny! Who else do you think I would go to?"  
  
"Just checking." Harry stood up. "See you at class, Hermione."  
  
Hermione watched Harry walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Did you sleep well?" Hermione turned to see who had addressed her. It was Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Ginny. Yes, I slept fine, thank you." Hermione looked down at her now cold breakfast and pushed her eggs around on her plate.  
  
Ginny frowned. "Are you sure? You don't seem yourself this morning.  
  
Hermione gave a short laugh. "That's what Harry said."  
  
"Well, you don't. Is something wrong?" Ginny leaned closer. "Did Malfoy do something?"  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was there, but he was eating alone. Hermione frowned.  
  
"He did, didn't he?" Ginny said rhetorically.  
  
"Well, it's kinda weird, but I just have to tell someone." Hermione looked intently at her best friend. "Promise not to tell anyone? Even Ron and Harry? Especially not Harry."  
  
"My gosh! What did he do to you?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Ginny, it's not bad as much as it's confusing." Hermione paused to swallow. "It's- well, on the train I went to the head compartment to meet the new Head Boy. But when I got there no one was there. So, I went to leave when I ran into Malfoy. Literally."  
  
At this Ginny snorted. "That must have really gave him a bruise."  
  
"No! See that's the thing. He didn't make fun of me at all! He just- well he kissed me."  
  
"Whoa! Hermione! Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"Yes. Now Harry and Ron already know that."  
  
Ginny frowned again. "If they already know, then why can't I tell them?"  
  
"Because, this morning, it happened again!"  
  
Ginny squealed. "Oh my gosh, Hermione! This is like, I dunno, the strangest thing ever!"  
  
"Yeah I know. But-"  
  
"Miss Granger, could I please talk to you for a moment?" Both girls looked up to find the stern face of Professor McGonagall bearing down on them.  
  
"Uh, sure. See you later Ginny." Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to her office.  
  
Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. McGonagall sat in her chair and smiled warmly at her favorite student.  
  
"Miss Granger, I just noticed that you have decided to pick Potions as your main focus." McGonagall folded her hands on top of her desk.  
  
"Yes, I thought that would be a good choice because I have always been good at that and I enjoy it so much."  
  
"Yes, you have been. Now, I wanted to tell you that you are one of very few who are taking Potions this advanced. There are only three others who are taking it."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
McGonagall gave a small smile. "Natasha Coleman from Hufflepuff, Gregory Benz from Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."  
  
Hermione started. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy has also decided to pursue Potions. I trust that you will be able to get along with him, seeing as you are Head Girl. I can only hope that he will not cause trouble for you, his being Head Boy and all. So, if you have any problems, please come see me. I will help you resolve them. I do not want any trouble from his pushing buttons."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I believe that everything will be fine, thank you."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood and opened her office door. "No, thank you, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione gave Professor McGonagall a smile before leaving and heading for her first class of the day. 


	4. Malfoy's Dear Diary

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters...bla bla..only the plot and anything not in the books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat through her first hour completely bored with the topic of the day. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had to be the most boring yet.  
  
"Hello class." The teacher began in a nasally voice, "My name is Professor Num. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. I have two simple rules while you are in my classroom. First, no food is ever allowed inside this classroom. Second, doing homework from other classes in here is unallowed at all times."  
  
"This teacher is a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry and Hermione, who were sitting in the aisle across from him. "This is the first class of the day. Where are we going to get homework? She says her name is Num?" Ron snickered. "More like Dumb."  
  
At his last comment, Harry snorted. Hermione quickly looked up at Professor Num, who was writing something on the board that Hermione could make heads or tails of what it was. Luckily, Professor Num hadn't noticed Harry's loud snort.  
  
"Harry, unless you're quieter, she'll hear you!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Gosh, Hermione. What's gotten into you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione turned and faced forward.  
  
They sat through their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for the year listening to things they already knew. The whole class was completely bored, and was practically falling asleep as the teacher explained to them why they were taking Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
It seemed like forever before the bell sounded, announcing the end of class. There was much scraping of chairs as everyone hurriedly gathered there things and practically flew out the door.  
  
"Gosh. Professor Numb is sure strange." Ron said as soon as they were out of the classroom.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. "I think wacko is the appropriate word to use right now."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Well, I think it's safe to say that she is much better than that Umbridge woman!"  
  
Ron shuddered so violently that he dropped his books. "Gosh, Hermione! Why did you have to go and remind me of that bloody git? Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said while helping Ron pick up his books. As she crawled around on the floor, she suddenly bumped heads with Ron and they both went tumbling backward.  
  
"Ouch!" They said in unison.  
  
Hermione tentatively rubbed the sore spot where she hit her head. "Oh, can it Harry! Instead of laughing your butt off, you could help us out!" Harry, unable to contain himself, laughed even harder. And of course, without seeing the hilarity in the situation (not that it needed any) Ron joined in.  
  
Hermione stood and brushed herself off. "I still fail to see what is so funny! You two are unbelievable! Pick up your stuff yourself then if you refuse to shut up!" And with that, Hermione headed to Arithmacy by herself.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful for Hermione. Unless you count Neville's frog, Trevor, hopping away from him at lunch and landing in the mashed potatoes bowl a worthy event.  
  
As Hermione finished up her after-dinner hallway rounds, she headed back to her dorm looking forward to a relaxing bath. When she walked through the portrait into the common room, she saw Malfoy writing in a small leather- bound book. He didn't even so much as glance at her as she walked by him to her room.  
  
She grabbed her shampoo, bubble bath and razor and headed into the bathroom. She filled the pool-like tub with just enough water so that she could sit in the tub and shave without submerging her legs. As she was shedding her robes, she realized that if Malfoy walked in, he would see her, despite the tub being built into the floor. So, she ran back into her room and put on her dark green bikini.  
  
Once back in the bathroom, she got in the tub and started to shave her legs. After she finished, she was happy to say that she hadn't cut herself once. Hermione stood and got out, drained the tub, rinsed it, and refilled it with fresh water while mixing in her apple blossom bubble bath.  
  
Sinking into the warm suds, Hermione began to relax at once. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the fresh sent of apples. So completely relaxed, Hermione began to drift into a light sleep.  
  
Hermione woke with a start. How long had she been asleep? The water was still warm, so it couldn't have been that long. She got up and drained the tub and walked over to the shower stall to rinse off and wash her hair.  
  
After drying off, she picked up her stuff and went into her room, put her stuff away, and changed into her pajamas. Looking at the clock, she decided that she had enough time to read for awhile before going to bed.  
  
Wrapping her silky robe about herself and picking up her book, she walked out into the common room. The first thing she noticed was that Malfoy had gone. Sighing with relief, she made her way to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Ouch!" She sat up suddenly. Twisting around, she looked for the source of her discomfort. She saw that she had sat on a small, dark green book. Examining it, she found it to be the same book that Malfoy had been writing in earlier.  
  
Curiosity overwhelming her, she opened the leather book to reveal pages of writing in Malfoy's thin script. Flipping through, she found the latest entry.  
  
Last night was very strange. I'm not sure how to describe it really, but I  
will do my best.  
  
After Dumbledore had left, I went to my room to, well, make it. After  
fashioning it after my room at home (probably because I lack in  
imagination) I wanted to see how Hermione had designed her room.  
  
I figured if I went to her room without a valid excuse, she would probably yell at me. So, I decided to ask her if she was going to make the bathroom soon. (I checked, she had yet to do it.) I went into her room, which I must say is a very nice one indeed, and found her opening (or trying to open) a package. I asked her, and she said if I was in such a hurry then to do it myself. Having no imagination whatsoever as I have already said, I decided not to comment, but merely changed the subject. I found out that she was  
trying to open a package from her parents. I helped her get the stupid  
tape off and sat down by her.  
  
As I watched her open the parcel, I realized that her parents really love  
her- unlike mine. They had given her a set of accessories and a set of  
ingredients for her Potions classes. (By the way, she happens to be focusing on Potions for her carrier. Funny how we could have such a thing in common.) We then proceeded to have a packing peanuts fight. Of which  
she started. Then I found a note from her parents saying that they  
supported her all the way and that they love her.  
  
I walked out of her room then, she of course wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't say anything. Why is it that my life seems so perfect? Sure I have the money, the name. But I don't have the love from my parents; and  
the muggleborn witch does.  
  
The best part came as I was changing. She barged into my room. It was all  
I could do to keep from laughing my head off. She was so embarrassed!  
  
But that was nothing compared to what happened this morning! I accidentally walked in on her while she was in the bathroom! Her towel had slipped, and I got the full view! I must say though, for a bookworm, she  
has got the most beautiful body.  
  
Later, I went to apologize about walking in without knocking, when she  
literally ran into me and almost mowed me over. After that- well, I'll just say that we kinda had an odd moment. It ended by me laying her down on the sofa, and her waking up and realizing who it was she was kissing and  
me walking away.  
  
Who am I kidding? Why would Hermione ever even give me a chance to prove that I'm not what I seem? Or seemed, in that case. I was such a jerk to  
her the past years.  
  
I only wish that she would give me a chance to show how much I love her.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He loved her? Well that certainly explained a lot. She decided that it wasn't worth risking getting caught reading Malfoy's diary, so she placed it where she found it and went back to her room.  
  
Putting her book away and taking off her robe, Hermione climbed into her bed. Sighing to herself, she thought back to the incident on the train. It still didn't really make much sense, but it made more sense than it did. She decided that she would worry about it in the morning and fell asleep. 


	5. Odd Morning Surprise

Disclaimer- I don't own the stuff in the books, those are J.K. Rowling's ideas. But I do own the plot and any characters not in the books.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to Crookshanks pawing at her face.  
  
"Oh, Crookshanks!" Hermione groaned. "What do you want?" She sat up and checked her clock. "Ahhh! It's five in the morning! You stupid cat! Can't you let me sleep?"  
  
Hermione flopped back down. Rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. Crookshanks, however, would not be ignored so easily. He started bouncing on her back.  
  
"All right, all right, all right!" She sat up. "Fine. I give up! What do you want?"  
  
Crookshanks, obviously delighted at his success in getting her up, jumped off her bed and walked to the door. Then he turned around and looked at her as if he expected her to follow him. Getting out of bed and pulling on her robe, Hermione followed him out into the common room and past the bathroom door but she stopped when Crookshanks walked through Malfoy's door, which was slightly ajar.  
  
Crookshanks poked his head out the door and meowed at her. Wondering what on earth her cat was up to now, she hesitantly walked into Malfoy's room.  
  
As soon as she was in the room she looked around. The room was almost completely dark, but Hermione could still make out a large something sprawled on the floor.  
  
Running back into her room, she grabbed her wand off the bedside table and ran back into Malfoy's room. Upon entering the second time, she spelled some candles to float in the air. Kneeling down, she saw that it was Malfoy on the floor. He was unconscious and bleeding.  
  
On her first impulse, Hermione began to examine the wound. She found it to be a large cut on his arm and his chest. He was bruised in many places, too. She knew enough about medicine that she needed to stop the bleeding. So she carefully removed his ripped shirt and conjured two bandages and used a spell to clean his wounds. She then used a levitation spell to put him on his bed, which was in disarray.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the morning watching him until 7:30. Getting hungry, she went to her room to fetch her smelling salts. When she got back, she opened it and stuck it under Malfoy's nose. He woke with a painful start.  
  
"NO!" He cried.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything." Hermione responded to his outburst.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I thought it was-" He stopped suddenly as if he realized what he was saying.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"No one." Malfoy said to his ceiling . "Don't lie to me, Draco!"  
  
Malfoy looked rather taken aback. "Did you just call me Draco?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously but pretended not to hear his question. "Don't change the subject! Do you want me to help you to the hospital wing?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Sure."  
  
As he sat up, Hermione felt the color rise to her cheeks again in remembrance of what she read the night before. She looked up at Draco. Their eyes locked.  
  
'He has the most beautiful eyes.' Hermione thought, 'I wonder why I've never noticed before?'  
  
"Are you going to just sand there? I thought you didn't want to change the subject." Malfoy interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry." Hermione shook out of her stupor and helped Malfoy to his feet.  
  
Hermione helped Draco to the hospital wing were, meet by an extremely flustered-looking Madam Pomfry, she left him to be taken care of.  
  
Hermione headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at an unusually empty Gryffindor table. So, Hermione sat down and started to eat by herself.  
  
"Hey, girl. Did you have a good night?"  
  
Hermione looked up. "Oh, hey Ginny. Yeah, my night was fine, but my morning sucked."  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Ginny sat down beside her and forked a few pancakes on her plate.  
  
"Crookshanks woke me up at around five." Hermione looked at her best friend. "Why?" Ginny looked confused.  
  
Hermione then began to tell her what had happened that morning. By the time she finished, Ginny's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Do you know who did it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No." Hermione thought for a moment. "But I have a suspicion as to who did it."  
  
"You should tell Dumbledore." Ginny said as she turned back to her pancakes. "I think you should do that right now, before classes start."  
  
"Good idea." Hermione stood up and looked at the teachers table, but the only teacher there was Professor Snape, and she didn't really want to talk to him.  
  
"I'll see you later, Ginny." Hermione said before exiting the Great Hall.  
  
Once outside the doors, Hermione began heading toward Professor Dumbledore's office. She soon found herself standing in front of the large stone gargoyle.  
  
"Peppermint Patty." She said and the gargoyle sprang aside and Hermione began her way up the winding stairs.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Hermione stepped up to the door and just as she was about to knock, the door opened.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger. Please come in." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and did not look up from his work until Hermione was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Please, sit." Dumbledore indicated a comfortable looking chair to the side of his desk. Hermione sat. "Now, what is it you would like to speak with me about? Does this have something to do with what happened to Mr. Malfoy last night?"  
  
'Wow, this man is quick. Nothing gets past him.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Yes, sir. I would like to talk to you about some things that have recently happened." Then Hermione proceeded to tell the Headmaster about everything that had happened to her since the train. Dumbledore listened with silent attention.  
  
When Hermione ended with the event that morning, Dumbledore simply folded his hands and closed his eyes. There was a long pause of silence. Hermione shifted nervously in her seat.  
  
"Sir?" She asked hesitantly. "Do you know anything about his sudden change of behavior?"  
  
Dumbledore opened his clear blue eyes and looked into Hermione's chocolate- brown ones.  
  
"Yes, I do know something about him. Only," Here he paused and set his hands down in front of him. "It is not for me to tell you. If Mr. Malfoy trusts you, I believe he will tell you very soon."  
  
Hermione noticed that he said this as if the conversation was over.  
  
"Well, I believe you should be getting along to your class now, Miss Granger. If anything else comes up, feel free to come and tell me." Dumbledore gave a small nod and continued working on what he was doing before she came in.  
  
Hermione stood and walked out of his office, the door closing behind her. On her way to the first class, she decided to check on Malfoy. Upon entering the hospital wing, Hermione noticed it was utterly and completely abandoned. Not even Madam Pomfry was in site.  
  
Muttering to herself about purebloods and their flippin pride, Hermione walked toward the dungeons for Advanced Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long! School started and I've had next-to no time to write! Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning it. I hope you all read and  
review; cause I like getting them! Feel free to tell me what I need to  
change, add, or take out. Thankies! 


	6. Advanced Potions Anyone?

School is absolutely atrocious! The teachers thrive on making us slave away on homework every hour of every flippin day! I apologize that it has taken so long to update, please just be patient and bear with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she made her way down to the dungeons, Hermione thought about what Dumbledore had said. What did he mean if he trusted her that he would tell her soon? And what was it that he would tell her? Reaching the doors to Snape's classroom, Hermione realized that she was ten minutes late.  
  
'Great.' She thought. 'Yet another reason for him to assign me a week's worth of detention.'  
  
Shrugging, Hermione decided that she'd just make the best of it. Upon opening the door, every head in the classroom turned to look at her. Looking around, she noticed that Snape was not in the room.  
  
Making her way over to sit down next to Natasha Coleman, Hermione whispered, "Where's Snape?"  
  
"Dunno." Natasha Coleman said. "He hasn't come in yet. Where were you?"  
  
About to answer, Hermione was interrupted by Gregory Benz rudely bumping into her.  
  
"OW! What are you doing?" Hermione turned and glared at him.  
  
"Sorry! I was just trying to grab that note for you." Gregory replied sheepishly, obviously embarrassed because it was common knowledge that he fancied Hermione  
  
"What note?" Hermione was now rather annoyed.  
  
"The one flying around your head, Granger. Jeez, don't you notice anything?"  
  
The three students turned around to come face to face with, you guessed it, Malfoy.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "What do you want Ferret Boy?"  
  
"Usual." Malfoy replied as he turned away.  
  
Hermione decided to ignore his comment and turned her attention to the charmed paper airplane poking her in the ear. She reached up and snatched it before it could get another jab in. Gregory and Natasha tried to read over her shoulder, but Hermione turned so they could not read it.  
  
Across the room, Draco watched Hermione's face as she read. Tears filled her chocolate eyes as she grabbed her stuff and bolted for the door. He watched as she shook Natasha and Gregory off, closing the door with a slight snap.  
  
Hermione ran down the dark dungeon corridor, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible, how could this have happened? Coming to right door, Hermione said the password and stepped through.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Ms. Granger." Professor Flitwick said.  
  
Hermione looked up to find him standing in front of her; McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape all sitting around a table. Flitwick gestured to an empty chair. Taking the hint, Hermione walked over and sat down.  
  
The teachers were just sitting there, staring at her. She couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was about to yell at them to look somewhere else, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"We are extremely sorry for this to have occurred in the time it has. Though, it is never a good time for such a thing to happen." Hermione just stared at him.  
  
"With these happenings, we are not quite sure as of what to do for you. This is your last year at Hogwarts and you will have to get a job, home and many other things for yourself come time after your graduation, and we all believe that this will be immensely difficult for you looking at the circumstances." McGonagall said quietly.  
  
Hermione started. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We need to find someone who you can stay with until you have a place of your own." Dumbledore replied with a kind smile. "Preferably someone you will be safe with, someone who can protect you and watch over you."  
  
Hermione was puzzled. Couldn't she stay with the Weasleys?  
  
"Where am I to stay then?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked her in the eyes. "You have your choice of either staying with the Weasleys or with Professor McGonagall, who has graciously offered to take you in also."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Do the Weasleys know?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head slightly. "Molly and Arthur know. They offered their home to you." Dumbledore peered at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "I suppose you will need time to think about all this, won't you, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione simply nodded.  
  
"Very well. You may go to class now. Professor Snape will escort you since you are headed off to the same place." Dumbledore stood and walked out of the room followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Hermione stayed where she was. She felt like she had been petrified.  
  
"Come Ms. Granger." Snape said in a voice that sounded like there was sympathy in it. It was then Hermione broke down and started to cry again. She folded her arms on the table and laid her head on to of them and sobbed.  
  
After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and stood up, surprised to find Snape still there, she followed him back to the Potions classroom.  
  
When they got there Natasha and Gregory were going over Muggle Studies homework together and Malfoy was at his usual table writing something.  
  
"We will not start anything today seeing as we have five minutes left. So we will begin next time we meet." Snape turned and strode into his office. Hermione didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions from her two friends, so she sat by herself at a table more isolated from the rest.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. Silent tears crept out from under her eyelids, trickled down her nose and dropped down to the floor.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned to look where Malfoy had been, but he was gone.  
  
The bell rang. Natasha and Gregory walked out the door waving goodbye with concern in their eyes. Sighing, Hermione stood to leave when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong with Granger?" A quiet voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Malfoy, please, leave me alone." Hermione struggled to free herself of the arms around her.  
  
"No. I don't think I will." He replied before spinning her around to face him.  
  
"Let go of me." Hermione pleaded uselessly. Malfoy just looked into her eyes with his unpenetratable stare. Hermione felt herself being pulled closer. She knew what he was going to do, she saw it coming. She could have easily avoided it, but she wanted it. She wanted to be held in a pair of strong arms by someone who loved her, or at least seemed to love her. She didn't care.  
  
Hermione closed to remaining distance between them and kissed him with such passion and longing that it made him hesitate for a second, but only a second.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione closed her eyes and held onto him as though if she let go, she would be lost in the eternal beyond and darkness. She slid her hand up his neck and into his silky hair. Struck suddenly with another bold sense of daring, she parted her lips and lightly slid her tongue over Draco's bottom lip. His mouth opened immediately obliging her. As their tongues danced together, Draco slid one of his hands farther down her back, hesitating just before it reached her bottom. When she made no sign of stopping him, he slid it down all the way, followed by the other hand.  
  
Gently, while not breaking the kiss, Draco picked Hermione up and set her on the desk. Breaking the kiss, Hermione looked Draco in the eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked frowning.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermione said, barely getting it out in a whisper.  
  
A small smile started to form on Draco's lips.  
  
"I should think that rather obvious." he replied.  
  
"I want to hear you say it." She replied seriously.  
  
The smile grew and Draco's eyes glittered. Hermione waited.  
  
Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Hermione." 


End file.
